Mishaps in love
by bec7012
Summary: Tommy meets with all the original Rangers and Kim. Afraid of her being happily married he convinces Hayley to pretend to be his girlfriend. MMPRDT TommyKim
1. Chapter 1

**Mishaps in love.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PR and am making no money off this.  
**

**A/N This is my first real attempt at a Romance and my first Tommy/Kim fic. Hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1: Loneliness **

Tommy woke up one morning feeling rather down. Whilst he'd been asleep he'd been dreaming about the good old days: back when he was a Power Ranger for the first and second times. He'd been dreaming about all his old friends and how they used to battle evil together. He'd dreamt about his bro Jason, fun loving Zach, calm and collected Trini, wise-beyond his years Billy, always hungry Rocky, direct and up front Aisha, quiet and kind Adam and… Kim.

The beautiful and loving Kim; the one who had once been the light that brightened his day. That was all in the past now; their relationship, his friendships but unfortunately not his ranger days.

While most of his friends had been able to escape forcibly being returned to rangering, with the possible exception of Jason, he seemed unable to leave the uniform behind. Now 10 years after he first battled the forces of evil he found himself part of a new Ranger team.

After a quick shower and selecting a black outfit for the day he headed to Haley's cyber café for some breakfast and to see his friend. Arriving there he saw the place was quite empty: only Haley and his fellow Dino thunder rangers were there. Trent was cleaning a table, Ethan seemed to be watching some kind of computer animation on one of the machines, Conner was kicking a ball in the air and getting yelled at by Haley whilst Kira seemed to be sitting at a table looking from Conner to Trent in what Tommy could only assume to be an attempt to decide which she found more attractive.

"Hey Tommy" called Haley happily as she finally snatched the ball of Conner.

"Alright Dr O" added Conner

"How are you today?" asked the former yellow Ranger joining in the conversation.

"I'm ok" replied the black dino thunder ranger, "just been thinking about the past. I should really call some of my old friends; its been too long."

Just then the door to Hayley's café swung open and in walked a tall man dressed in black pants and a shirt of so many colours.

"Hello," greeted Haley "can I help y…" She was cut of mid sentence as this man grabbed Tommy in a large hug.

"Guess who?" he proclaimed loudly

"Er…" replied Tommy confused

"Awww man," replied the stranger, "have you forgotten the Z man so quickly."

"Zack?" asked Tommy, "wait a minute… did you just say aww man?"

Releasing his friends Zack leaned in closely and whispered "you took my colour: thought I'd try your catchphrase out."

Tommy burst into laughter, "you haven't changed at all."

"You have: whoever thought you'd end up a doctor of palaeontology. Go figure."

By this point all the others were looking at Zack with questioning looks.

"oh," said Zack pausing briefly at the stares and then ignoring them pulled Tommy into another hug, "you should try harder to keep in contact."

"This from the guy who sent one postcard and a fax to school when he travelled the world," replied Tommy smiling.

Turning round to the others he said "this is Zack Taylor and old friend of mine and the original black Ranger…"

"What are you doing telling them…" began the ex Ranger.

"And these," continued Tommy regardless, "are Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent: The Dino Thunder Rangers and Haley a good friend of mine and a great help," he leaned closer to his friend and said more quietly, "she keeps me sane with this lot."

"So you two are…?" questioned Zack

"No!" proclaimed Tommy, "not anymore."

"So is there anyone at the mo?" asked Zack

"No," replied Tommy his mind flitting back once more to his teenage love, "you?"

"Yup: I'm engaged."

"Wow congratulations…"

"To Angela" he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Tommy laughed again thinking back to when Zack was still getting knocked back by Angela and when he was… happy with Kim.

"So?" continued Tommy, "what are you doing here."

"Just visiting you and seeing if you wanna come catch up with the others: all the old gang some time next week. We're meeting in Angel grove at the youth centre on the Saturday.

"That sounds good," replied Tommy unthinking, "next weeks a holiday week anyway so I wont have to work."

"ok" replied Zack, "I'll see you then. I gotta run."

"wow," thought Tommy as Zack left, 'it'd be so long since he'd seen them all. It'd be great to see Trini, Jason Billy, Adam… Kim.' A moment later eh was filled with both fear and excitement. He was going to see Kim again. What if she was married? He wasn't sure he could cope with that. Oh god… what if she brought a date. He was going to have to take one too. But who? His eyes fell on Hayley. As long as Zack didn't mention he wasn't involved that'd work out fine. Sicne Hayley knew it'd just be pretend.

Now all he had to do was convince her…

"Hayley?" he said sweetly…

Chapter 2: Kims point fo view.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. hop you like it.

Disclaimer: i still don't own. please don't sue.

Kim bounced out of bed happily. Everything was good in her world: she'd got a gold medal from the pan globals sitting on a table in the lounge, a good job teaching gymnastics and most importantly, a full wardrobe! What's more in a few days she was going to see all her friends again: Zack had called her to invite her to a reunion he was setting up to celebrate his engagement. She still couldn't believed he was going to marry Angela! She was happy for him of course: he always had insisted that Angela was the girl of his dreams...

Smiling she made her way to the kitchen to have some breakfast, stopping briefly to draw a big pink circle around the 12th of June on her Power Ranger's calender. It had been a gift, of course, from Sarah at work who thought she'd like a little reminder of Angel Grove. She'd been a bit unure of it at first but soon found she liked to have pictures of her friends on her calender, and it was great fun figuring out who was behind the helmets on each month. The Red ranger picture for January was Rocky: he wasn't in a very Jason like pose. The february picture was from Power Ranger's day so that was easy. March had the Yellow and Green Zeo Rangers. April had a shot of Yellow and Red ranger's who she decided were Jason and Trini: the yellow was just too tall to be Aisha. A group shot of the Turbo Ranger's was May and this month, quite disconcertingly, was a picture a proud looking White Ranger: Tommy.

It felt a bit wierd having a picture of your ex on your calender but it'd been too late to get another one by this point and she didn't want to have to come up with an excuse to Sarah as to why she'd gotten rid of her calender. Besides, she was going to be seeing Tommy again in a few days, this was a bit like practise.

Her good mood suddenly drained a litte- she was going to be seeing Tommy. She hadn't really thought of that when she'd agreed to go: she'd been thinking of Zack and Trini and the others, all of whom she had occasional contact with, she hadn't been thinking about Tommy.

She hadn't thought about Tommy in years, it was just too painful. Now here she was, just 3 days before she would have to see him again! What was she going to do.

She stopped for a moment. She knew exactly what she was going to do: she was going to do what any sensible, self respect woman would do.

She was going to show him what he'd been missing...

That meant preparation: she would have to look her best, act her happiest and be her most confident. If she had a boyfriend, she supposed that'd help but she didn't and she wasn't stupid enough to persuade someone to pretend to be her boyfriend- that kind of thing always goes horribly wrong. She could call Simon, she thought, he was always begging her for a date but she didn't really want him to think that she might be interested. He was nice and all but just not boyfriend material.

So that meant there was one thing she really needed to do. Picking up the phone she dialed the number of the person most able to help her.

"Sarah" she said a desperate tone to her voice, "we need to do some serious shopping. Do you think Bennie's hair salon can fit me in at such short notice?"


	3. Chapter 3: A convincing argument

A/N woooo hereis chapter 3! Thanks to all my loverly reviewers!

Disclaimer: um don't own. please don't sue.

**Chapter 3: A Convincing argument**

"Please Haley," begged the former ranger for the 37th time in 5 minutes, "Please!"

"No Tommy! How many times have i got to say it?"

"At lest 38 apparently," cut in a third voice wryly.

"Keep out of this Ethan!" snapped Tommy grabbing for him.

Backing away quickly, toward the safety of the Dino thunder Ranger's Ethan made a strange squeak of fear.

"Please?" resumed Tommy, "It'll be your Christmas present for me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Tommy!" there was a threatening glare in her eye that said it was probably better for Tommy to quit now, while he was ahead, or at least alive.

He ignored it! "I can't face it on my own! Everyone will laugh at me! Please!"

"Tommy I said no, and that isn't going to change."

He sighed, about to give up when an idea hit him.

"Then I'll just have to ask Kira."

There was a chorus of four "ewwwws" from behind him.

"Yes," said Hayley sarcasticly, "Because turning up with a high school student will be better than turning up alone. Especially once the school finds out and you lose your job because of it."

"Exactly!" declared Tommy, "and wouldn't you feel incredibly guilty knowing that I lost my Job all because you wouldn't do me one little favour."

"Tommy!" she cried exasperated.

"Please?" he asked, bringing out the final weapon at his disposal: big puppy Dog eyes.

Sighing heavily, exhausted with arguing and almost feeling sorry for him she agreed. "Fine," she said, "but you owe me big time."

"Whooooo!" called Connor enthusiastically, "Go for it Dr O!"

He promptly got smacked around the head. "Do you even know what's going on?" asked Kira sharply.

"Um... Dr O got Haley to agree to go out with him?" he asked hopefully.

"No Connor."

"Oh," he said deflating a little, "So you gonna take us with you Dr O?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

Kira sighed and looked away from her red Ranger to gaze lovingly at the white. "Trent," she muttered to herself, "definately Trent."

Some time later.

"Please?"

"For the last time Connor- NO!"

"Wait!" said Connor, "What were we arguing about?"

"Dr O taking us with him to Angel Grove," supplied Ethan helpfully.

"Thanks Ethan," replied Tommy through gritted teeth.

"You were gonna take Kira!" pointed out Connor.

"No... well... that was... um... different!"

"Wait! you were going to take Kirs as your girlfriend until you realised it'd get you sacked! If you don't take us we'll tell the School Kira is your girlfriend and you'll lose your job!"

There was a moment of Silence as the group considered whether this suggestion was brilliant or completely idiotic. Then they all smacked Connor round the head.

"Don't" said Kira, hitting him again,"even", slap, "go," slap, "there."

"Your totally not coming," said Tommy.

"Oh i don't know," said Haley an evil gleam in her eye, "they could help. Without them to remind me, i might accidentally forget I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and let it slip to Kim your all alone and sad."

He shook his head, defeated. "Fine."

"Wait," asked Connor, "who's Kim?"

The others just rolled there eyes.


End file.
